Always felt this way
by RichardCross
Summary: Mordecai just got a date with margret, finally! so why does he feel so conflicted? Short Morby oneshot


He looked at himself in the mirror, staring hard into his own eyes. His beak was so close it brushed the reflective glass.

Mordecai stared for the longest time, trying to make sense of his feelings.

On the sink in front of him was a note from Margret.

Meet me outside of work 9PM

Margret XXXX

Mordecai stared at it and tried to figure out why he wasn't so excite about getting a date with was what he wanted, what he worked for, it proved he wasn't…

Wasn't…

Wasn't what? A looser? Ugly? Where did the thought come from?

He gave an exasperated sigh and continued looking in the mirror.

He heard Rigby downstairs playing a videogame. It was loud and with explosions.

He felt the need to run downstairs and join him. To play video games and forget Margret and just hang with his bud and they could play and eat and hug and snuggle and…

Wait

Snuggle?

No no no, never with Rigby. They were bros, have been bros since grade school.

Sure he wanted to get closer to Rigby at one point. In tenth grade Mordecai felt… weird around him. He felt like he wanted to be closer to him than he already was. Like he wanted to…

But he didn't act on it. It was hormones, or misinterpreted feelings, or bad shellfish.

But the feelings bubbled forth again. He had gotten them down for years.

Now that he had Margret, he should be happy, and should be able to say he didn't have repressed feelings for his bro. but…

He was conflicted.

Pops knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh Mordecai, I do need to use the watercloset, are you terribly busy getting ready for your date?"

He shook his head and tried to shove the feelings down again.

"Naw pops you can use it" he said, scooping up the note.

He opened the door and let the jolyman pass.

He slid down the banister, mentally hearing Bensons scolding him for doing that and not caring.

In the living room Rigby sat playing some game with tanks and planes.

"Hey Rigby, this two player?" he asked

"Sure man, but don't you need to get pretty for your date with Maarrrgreet" he sneered, stressing the 'Mar' part of Margret.

Mordecai almost replied with one of his better jokes, but instead shook his head and grabbed the other controller.

He sat down and they started dominating the level, both playing better than ever. Rigby would roll under the enemies while Mordecai got them from the front, and they he would deliver a death blow to the back.

The clock went from 7:30 to 8:00 to 8:30.

Mordecai looked up.

"Oh dude, I'm gonna be late!"

He jumped up and grabbed his coat by the door. The cool November wind nipped at his flesh.

"Have a good time" He heard Rigby mutter sadly as he closed the door.

Mordecai almost wished he had stayed with Rigby and played the night away.

He lept into one of the golf carts, started it up, and drove as fast as he could.

He made it to the coffee shop just in time. Margret stood there in a nice looking coat and a purse slung over her shoulder.

"Well you look… Uh.. Er…"

Mordecai tripped over his own words. He forgot all about his internal turmoil over Rigby.

Margret giggled.

"Oh Mordecai, you're so silly. C'mon, I know this place and we can walk there"

Mordecai tried to compose himself.

"Uh, shouldn't I be taking us to dinner?" he said jokingly

Margret giggled again

"You can pick up the tab, kay?"

Er, sure

"Uh, Mordecai you don't have to pick up the tab if you don't want"

Mordecai only thought the answer, it didn't leave his lips.

"Huh? Oh no! I mean yeah, er no! I. Ugh I'm trying to say I can pay for it but I can't get the words right"

She giggled once again and rolled her eyes playfully, locking her arm into his.

They got to the restaurant, a nice looking sushi place

They got a table near the window and sat crosslegged on soft cushions.

"This place is nice" Mordecai said

"Yeah, it's got good food and decent prices, so I like to come here" she replied.

Margret ordered, and soon the sushi came in.

They talked, laughed at how Mordecai used chopsticks, and talked about work.

"The only reason I can stand working there is Eileen, she really knows how to make my day"

"Haha, same with Rigby. Sure he can be a pain, but its hard not to love the little gu…"

His face turned red as he realized what he said (yes that rhymes woohoo)

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!" he said a little too loud.

Margret looked at him surprised

"Hey it's alright Mordecai calm down"

"Well I mean, it just came out wrong and all. I don't love him or anything…."

He tapered off, feeling Margret's stare.

She laughed.

"Mordecai stop being so silly"

"But-"

"Anyone can see how you two feel about each other dummy"

"But, our date…"

I just thought it would fun. I mean you're cute and nice and all, just not my sexuality"

Mordecai was bewildered. How did she jump to the conclusion that they liked each other?

"What makes you think we are, well, like that?"

"Because of how you look at him, and how you two fight and then make right back up. You two are just too good of friends to be just friends"

"But we are" he countered

"Are you so sure?" she asked slyly, looking at him like she knew just how this was all going to play out.

He just shook his head; it was so full of confusion. What was happening? Was he like that? Was he so easy to read?

"I… I need to go, here's the money, but I need to go. I'm sorry and it was fun but bye"

He placed a few 20's on the table and left Margret alone wondering what just happened.

He walked and thought.

He got into the golf cart and then drove and thought.

He parked it in the park and made up his mind while walking.

He burst into the house, throwing off his jacket and automatically heading for the couch.

Rigby, curled up on the cushion, slept. The controller was gripped in his hand.

The fur around his eyes looked wet.

Mordecai looked at him, finally admitting that he felt something more than friendship for the raccoon.

He scooped his small friend up.

"Hey" he sleepily protested.

"Shh"

Mordecai hugged him closer as the ascended the stairs.

The raccoon curled up tighter and lightly moaned.

Mordecai opened the door somehow and staggered to his bed.

He tried to put Rigby on his trampoline, but the raccoon clutched him tighter in a way Mordecai didn't mind.

So he gently put him in the bed, slipped in next to him, and hugged his furry friend closer.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard Rigby mutter something.

"I've always felt this way"

Mordecai nuzzled his friend's tummy.

"Me too"


End file.
